everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Deadly Pizza Delivery
Deadly Pizza Delivery Zane, you know, the really cute, good looking guy, who sat next to me in biology? Well all he really cares about is his bicycle, I mean, it's not even that special or anything! But he's always trying to fix it and upgrade it. I don't know what for, perhaps just to attract a biker gang or ladies. One time when I was walking down the sidewalk for the eleventh time that hour, he asked me to hand him his bag. I gave it to him like he requested, I just hope recognized me.. Anway that bike must have costed him most of his allowance, which is probably why Zane ended up taking that job at Poparazi Pizza. There was this notice on the school's bulletin board, The Poparazi was looking for a new driver to help with the delievery and had to have their own set of wheels. Zane met the owner at the interview, the boss insisted he had to keep up and asked if he could begin right away? Since Eliza, the last deliverer before him, went to drop off some pizza but afterwards never came back. Zane asked about the wage he'd be paid for during his new career, and of course the tips. Unless, of course, if the pizza took more than thirty minutes to deliever, then the price of the pizza would come out of his pocket. Zane didn't mind that idea, after all, it's pizza! So Zane got a hat and uniform vest with his name on the Poparazi's tag that's pinned to his new buisness vest. Around six thirty, his boss said he had to leave. And he made several pizzas, Zane could put them in the oven and drop them off on his way home. So there Zane was, his first night on the job, sitting at Poparazi and waiting for a costumer to come in or call out. When it was six forty two the phone rang, Zane picked it up and answered it. It was a girl, kind of a sweet voice asking for some pizzas to be delievered. Ah! No problem, Zane would be there quickly in twenty minutes. Or he would make it free, Zane opened the oven, took the pizzas out and went outside, locking the Poparzi doors. Headed over to his bicycle, he still had ten minutes to make his fast trip, but then his bike's tire went flat. "Oh great! I have a pizza to deliver!" He thought trying not to get irritated. He went and got the spare one he had saved at the back of the building. He got it out and replaced it, it looked brand new! He drove quickly up the road, the rest of the way yelling and cussing to himself for being late. It had been almost an hour by now! Zane walked up and knocked on the door of the oak house. The door opened and there stood a beautiful young girl who looked like she had just entered her late teens. Poor Zane, he felt awefully embarrassed, he apologized for being a late and asked her politely not to tell his boss and to keep it as their secret? The girl just giggled like she heard a cheesy joke, and said "It's okay, I'm Carolina." and told him she would pay for the pizzas and let him in to wait while she would go get her purse. She thought he was hungry so she asked him if he could stay for some slices? Zane didn't refuse a request from a cute girl like her so he decided to stay, and figured with the time he previously wasted he thought it was ok. She asked Zane to go down to the basement and get some soft drinks for both of them? She handed him a flashlight saying the bulb down there was broken and she didn't have the time to replace it. Zane started his way down the old creeky half damp staircase. Zane carefully made his way down and searched for the drinks she had requested, but there wasn't any, he looked around and noticed that there was red stains on the wall....Zane figured it was just paint that hadn't gotten time to dry itself yet. There was no fridge or deep freezers anywhere so he kept on looking and noticed a door. Zane went over and opened up the door and notcied clothes hanging. Then it hit him! It was a closet with vests like his and names tags too! The closest that caught his eye had a name written on it. Eliza. Just as he was about to get closer he heard a loud buzzing sound....He turned around and saw the girl, she had a largest big sharp metal pizza SLICER he ever seen! She looked happy and gave a grisly smile as she spoke in an eerie voice which sent chills down his back. "How many slices can I make you?" She asked. Without a second thought Zane sped on his feet and ran up those stairs and out the door and got on his bike and rode at a high speed not even caring if it went beyond the allowed speed limit of the street. The next week at the school I walked over and saw him sitting alone and asked him if we could go out for pizza sometime? Hahaha, poor Zane, he looked whiter then a ghost when I mentioned it and passed out, he's so dreamy. <3 C+Z With love, Carolina. Category:Stories Category:Characters Category:Fear User(s)